Hamburger, steaks and other freshly cooked meats are very popular in America and elsewhere. However, many fast food outlets, such as sandwich shops, where meals are not prepared on a mass production basis, do not have the facilities or time to grill or broil meats slowly over a fire. With the advent of the microwave oven, many fast foods can be heated and served very quickly and efficiently. However, microwave ovens do not brown meats in the manner of ordinary ovens and, a hamburger or steak, for example, so prepared is relatively unattractive and unappetizing.